Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons, which produces drive torque. Air flow into the engine is regulated via a throttle. More specifically, the throttle adjusts a throttle area, which increases or decreases air flow into the engine, As the throttle area increases, the air flow into the engine increases. A fuel control system adjusts a fuel injection system to provide a desired air/fuel mixture to the cylinders. As can be appreciated, increasing the air and fuel per unit volume in the cylinders increases the torque output of the engine. Some engines include a turbocharger that is driven by engine exhaust and that compresses air flowing into the engine. By compressing the air, a greater air and fuel per unit area within the cylinder can be increased. Therefore, greater torque output can be achieved.
Engine control systems have been developed to accurately control engine torque output to achieve a desired torque. Traditional engine control systems however, do not control the engine torque output as accurately as desired. Further, traditional engine control systems do not provide as rapid of a response to control signals as is desired.